Marry Me, Damn It!
by green eyed dragon
Summary: James tries to propose to Lily! JPLE and SLASH SBRL. R&R! Complete. Sequel coming to theaters near you soon!
1. the first attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they are all property of J. K. Rowling, an excellent writer.  
  
A/N: This is a fic about James's proposal to Lily. So, I was sitting at the computer, reading through my email when I thought 'hey, why not do a proposal fic?' lol. Bit random? Yes. But that's me. And I was also eating s'mores at the time. This is way off my diet.  
  
Mo: In fact, we were just s'mores-ing a few minutes ago! Go us!  
  
Marry Me, Damn it!  
  
"No, that's stupid." James Potter sat on a couch in front of the fire in the Griffindor Common Room. He had been in the same spot going on four hours.  
  
James had been ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him, with the exception of his girlfriend of three years, Lily Evans.  
  
She had stopped by five times trying to get James off the couch and outside with her. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Lily couldn't figure out why James wouldn't go outside.  
  
James started muttering to himself and then shook his head aggravated.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know the meaning of quiet around here?!" He screamed. The only problem with his request was that it was quiet.  
  
There were two other people in the room. Everyone else was outside.  
  
"I can't work like this," James growled. He bent his head back over the parchment on his lap and continued writing. He was stopped however, when a lot of red hair invaded his thinking space.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked irritably while trying to swat the hair away.  
  
"Yes, I do mind, James Potter." James looked up at his girlfriend staring at him with her hands on her hips. "It is a gorgeous day and I won't have you sitting in the musty common room all day long. You are coming outside with me right now mister."  
  
"But Lil," he whined, "I got stuff to do." He waved the parchment in his hand around as proof.  
  
"Oh yea? Let me see." After a minute of fighting, James relinquished the paper. Lily smiled triumphantly and looked at it.  
  
Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that all this time you have been working on Quidditch strategies?" she angrily asked as he nodded his head. "And tell me, why couldn't you do this outside?"  
  
"Because..." He looked around searching for a good reason. "It's too bright?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You are hopeless!" Lily screamed. She then collapsed onto the couch and started rubbing her temples.  
  
"Jamie, I haven't seen you in a long time. You have been working on these things for a week. We never spend anytime together anymore." She sadly told him.  
  
"I know Lils," James reached over and pulled Lilly into his arms. "I promise you, as soon as I am done with this, we can spend the whole day together."  
  
He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Can you at least sit outside?" She put on her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
James gave her one look then agreed. "All right. You know I can't resist you. I'm just going to go up and get a blanket to sit on. Then I will be right out."  
  
She nodded and sat on the couch waiting for him.  
  
'Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. She is everywhere I go.' He thought as he walked up the stairs. 'I really want this to be special.'  
  
He opened the door to his dorm and went over to his trunk. He rummaged around and tried to find the blanket he was looking for.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
"Where is it?" James asked out loud, "Under the bed?"  
  
He leaned on his stomach over the bed and looked through the space. It was clean for once.  
  
He was getting really frustrated now. He turned over so he was lying on his back and looked up at the bed curtains. He looked at the top of the canopy and got an idea.  
  
"I know! I will write 'Marry Me Lily?' on the inside of the canopy, so then when she sleeps over tonight, she will lie down and see it!" James sat up. "It's perfect!" He fell off the bed with a thud.  
  
"Jamie?" Lily called from downstairs, "Are you ok up there? Do you need any help?"  
  
"No! I'm all right." James rubbed the elbow he fell onto. "I'll be down in a sec!"  
  
James made sure to write down his idea. He then ran down the common room steps and out the portrait hole before he realized that Lily was still on the couch.  
  
He stuck his head back into the common room and with a goofy smile on his face said, "Come on Lils, I have been waiting for so long!" She walked over and gave him a playful smack on the arm.  
  
Lily kissed James on the lips and started walking down the hallway.  
  
"So, James..." She looked toward where James was supposed to be and didn't see him.  
  
She looked back and found him taking baby steps towards her. She laughed and ran back.  
  
She grabbed a hold on his arm and dragged him down the hallway.  
  
"Come on. I wanna get out before the sun goes down. At the speed your going, well get there by midnight," She joked.  
  
They speed walked down the hallways until they reached the front doors. Lilly flung them open. The sunlight streamed through the doors and James recoiled and hissed.  
  
Lily laughed and ran outside.  
  
James sat on the grass under his favorite tree by the lake to finish his ideas. He looked out over the lake and saw Lily frolicking through the flowers.  
  
He smiled as he looked at the scene. Another idea came to his head. He quickly scribbled it down before running out to join Lily.  
  
LATER THAT DAY...  
  
"Are you ready for bed yet? You've been in there for an hour!" James was lying on his bed in only his boxers. "I wanna get to sleep and you know I can't sleep without you in my arms."  
  
Lily walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She climbed on the edge and crawled to James.  
  
She kissed him softly and then lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her lightly.  
  
Then he climbed on top of her and kissed her again before walking to the bathroom.  
  
While doing his business, he started thinking, "I wonder if she saw it yet? Well, I'll know when I get out." He pulled his boxers back up and walked into the other room.  
  
He saw that Lily was lying on the bed facing the ceiling.  
  
'She must have seen it.' James thought. When he walked over and called her name, the only answer he got was a snore.  
  
'Maybe she will see it tomorrow,' James thought before he snuggled up to Lily and fell asleep.  
  
Author's note: hey guys, this is my first Lily/James fan fic. Did you like it? I hope so. Well anyway, here's another planned one chapter story turning into more then one chapter! lol  
  
Mo: Aww you're gonna love how the story ends!!! Except you can't know now! Even I myself don't know...hmm...  
  
Please review! 


	2. discussions and plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they are all property of J. K. Rowling, an excellent writer.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, here's your chapter! Wow, I loved the reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Auntarctic- hmmmm...I really don't know. Well, they are not getting married, just engaged.  
  
Claire Belbusti- Thanks so much Claire! You are so cool. I hope you don't mind, but I used your name in this story since you reviewed almost every one of my stories!  
  
Sophianwin- lol, the title was originally going to be the proposal. I said marry me out loud at the same time my friend said damn it! lol.  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter- Now you will get to see what happens!  
  
Mysticmay13- thanks!  
  
Kutest chaser ever- I will continue, if you continue to keep reviewing  
  
Kailoa- lol k!  
  
Thanks again! And there is a new couple in this chapter: Sirius and Remus! Awwwe.  
  
Marry Me, Damn It 2  
  
James awoke the next morning to see Lily staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"WOAH! It's the green eyed monster!" Lily laughed and punched James in the arm. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. She lay on top of him and rested her head on her arms, which she folded on James's chest.  
  
"I love you." She said while leaning in for a kiss. He met her halfway and kissed her slowly. They broke apart and James pulled back to get up.  
  
"Hey Lil'?" He asked as he grabbed his pants off the ground. "Did you notice anything different last night?"  
  
She looked at him in confusion. "No," she started, and added as a nervous afterthought "Was I supposed to?"  
  
James looked surprised at her. "No, I was just wondering if you heard that noise." She shook her head no. "Ok then."  
  
He pulled on his shirt and turned back to Lily. "Do you mind if I go to breakfast without you? I'm starving."  
  
"Your always hungry," she laughed, "Go on." He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and walked out of the room.  
  
James walked down to the common room and saw one of his best friends, Remus Lupin sitting in an armchair talking to a younger girl. James saw Remus turn red as the girl laughed. James walked over to the pair  
  
"Hey Moony," James said as he plopped down between the two. He looked at the girl on his right. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He smiled coyly as he looked at Remus.  
  
"No, actually I was just leaving." The girl said. "See you around Remus."  
  
"Bye Claire." Remus waved as the girl walked off. He turned around to see James staring at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Who was that?" The messy-haired boy asked.  
  
Remus shrugged, "A friend."  
  
"A friend that just happens to make you blush when she laughs?" James asked, "You better watch out Remus, you know how Sirius gets."  
  
"How do I get?" Sirius walked over to the pair when he heard his name.  
  
"Hey," Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus from behind and kissed him on the cheek. Remus leaned back into his boyfriend.  
  
James looked adoringly at the couple and continued with a sly grin on his face. "Jealous. Very jealous in fact when a certain werewolf insists on flirting with younger women." James saw Remus get very red and glare at him.  
  
"You did what?!" Sirius asked as he unwrapped his arms and started to back away.  
  
"Siri, we were just talking. You know I would never do that to you." Remus looked at Sirius with puppy dog eyes. "I love you."  
  
Sirius saw Remus's face and said," Stop. You know I can't stand that face. I love you too." He walked back over to Remus and grabbed his face. He enclosed the smaller boy in his arms again and kissed him. Remus kissed back, but pulled away from Sirius when he heard James cough.  
  
"Sorry James." James smiled.  
  
"Forget it," his stomach grumbled. "But I'm hungry, can we go down to lunch now?" Sirius's stomach agreed. The three boys walked out of the common room and made their way down to the great hall.  
  
"Hey James, where's Lily?" Remus asked. James looked at Remus.  
  
"She's in my room, still getting ready. I left without her." Remus and Sirius looked worried.  
  
"Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"No Padfoot, I just wanted to leave without her today. I need your help guys." James pushed them into an abandoned classroom.  
  
"With what? A scheme?" James nodded his head. "Ok...Ooooh! I got a good one! We can place spells on a bug to have it sing "I Feel Pretty" every 20 minutes. Then we will put it in Snape's pocket. It's genius."  
  
"Hmm...that is a good plan Sirius, but that's not what I was talking about. Besides, don't you think Snape would just take the bug out of his pocket when he finds it?" James asked.  
  
Sirius rubbed his chin and started pacing the room, "Yea, your right. Maybe...maybe we could put it in Snape's hair or on the back of his robes. There is so much grease in his hair; I wouldn't be surprised if there were bugs in it. He can't reach the back of his robes, so that would be perfect. Or we could-" Remus walked over and put his hand over Sirius's mouth.  
  
Sirius brushed it off and kept going. Remus looked to James for help, and James nodded.  
  
Remus got in front of Sirius again and covered the dark-haired boy's mouth with his own. It shut Sirius up, as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Ok, ok I said for you to shut him up, that's enough." The boys broke apart flushed. "Now, my problem doesn't have to do with Snape, it has to do with Lily."  
  
Sirius looked extremely confused. "You wanna pull a prank on Lily?"  
  
"No, I want to propose to Lily. I just need your help." Remus smiled and nodded. Two of the Marauder's waited, until...  
  
"You're gonna ask Lily to marry you?!" Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Wow. That's a big step mate."  
  
"Yea, I know, but I love her and I really want to be with her for the rest of my life. Being with her feels right. I mean when I hold her, I never want to let her go." James went on talking about how much he loved Lily while Sirius hugged Remus to him.  
  
"So, will you help me?" He asked pleadingly. They both agreed, and James launched into his plan.  
  
"So that's what I'm gonna do, I need you two to create a diversion so that she doesn't come outside and see what I'm doing," He told them.  
  
"Maybe I can get a ghost to create a diversion." Remus offered.  
  
"No need, my love." James and Remus looked at Sirius. "I got a great plan." The both saw the twinkle in his eye that meant mischief and groaned.  
  
"Well, we will worry about that later. Now let's get to breakfast." The other two nodded, and the three boys walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: now you will have to wait and see what the proposal is going to be! Please review! 


	3. the second attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they are all property of J. K. Rowling, an excellent writer.  
  
Author's Note: I got some pretty unsettling reviews, and I'm peeved but I'm still going to update for those people who did like it.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
kay345- he tried once, but he is going to try again soon. They are in 7th  
  
ilovejosh- haha thanks!  
  
Auntarctic- did I really screw up that bad? Haha well I fixed it thanks for telling me. I read over the story 3 times and didn't catch it!  
  
CJ-Cj- here's more!  
  
Raine Is Crazy- ok this thank you is going to be difficult...thanks to all of you personalities... they gave me something funny to read after reading those reviews that insulted me.  
  
Loki Mischeif-Maker- haha you will find out the distraction now! And it won't turn into a slash story, I'm just a slash writer so I had to include some.  
  
To my flamers:  
  
I'm not going to waste my time answering you  
  
Quite a bit of slash in this chapter, but its all for the story.  
  
And to the story!  
  
**Marry Me, Damn It! 3  
**  
Remus, James and Peter stared at the last member of their group in shock.  
  
"Wow." Was all James could say.  
  
"How does he do it?" Peter asked.  
  
"You are a pig Siri," Remus commented.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" Sirius protested as he shoved yet another piece of sausage in his mouth.  
  
His plate was piled high, with sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and everything thing else he could reach.  
  
"He's like the bottomless pit," James laughed. Remus nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Yep, and one day he is going to get so fat that it will be impossible for him to walk," Sirius looked at Remus pointedly. Remus's eyes widened, " Don't expect me to keep going out with you when that happens."  
  
Sirius automatically put down his food and turned to Remus with puppy dog eyes. "You would break up with me if I was fat?"  
  
Remus laughed and put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "No, I couldn't. I love you too much." He leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Ok, ok enough with the intimacy. We have to get started on the plan!" James exclaimed. He pulled out his parchment with the ideas on it and pointed to one. "I tried this last night, but it didn't work."  
  
He pointed to another. "This is what I'm going to try today."  
  
"Aw! It's so sweet," Remus told him. "I'm sure she will love it."  
  
James smiled and turned to Sirius. "So Padfoot? What was your distraction?"  
  
"Ok listen. We put the cockroaches in Snape's pocket, and have the singing spell already on it," Sirius started. James laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No Sirius, I meant the distraction for Lily," James explained. Realization dawned on Sirius's face.  
  
"Oh!" he said. "Ok, well what we do is put a singing spell on a cockroach and..."  
  
Remus covered Sirius's mouth with his hand. "I got a better idea James. Just go and get your plan ready, and I'll figure this part out."  
  
James nodded and took off.  
  
"Let's go Padfoot," Remus said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They walked through the hallways hand in hand until they reached the library. He dragged Sirius to an empty hallway left of the library and looked around to make sure no one was there.  
  
When he was sure, he looked at Sirius with love in his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. Before it got really heated, Remus pulled back and looked Sirius straight in the eye. "I love you."  
  
"Stay here," He told his boyfriend. Sirius nodded and watched Remus walk into the library.  
  
Remus walked over to a table where a boy was sitting with messy black hair and brown eyes reading a book.  
  
"Zabini," the boy looked up from the book with a questioning glance. "I need your help."  
  
Remus whispered his plan into the boy's ear. After hearing it, Zabini pulled back with a smile and nodded.  
  
"What do I get out of it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled the werewolf towards his lap.  
  
Remus pulled out of the embrace, and said, "The satisfaction of watching one of Hogwarts best couples break up because of you."  
  
He smirked, "I'll do it."  
  
Remus smiled happily and went to sit down. "I'll be out in five minutes." Zabini nodded and walked out of the library. He saw Remus's boyfriend standing in the hallway to the left of the library.  
  
"Sirius. How nice to see you here," He put on a sexy smile and started walking towards the other boy.  
  
"Zabini. What do you want?" Sirius asked crossly.  
  
"You," he stated as Sirius's eyes went wide.  
  
"Too bad Zabini. I'm taken," He said harshly.  
  
"You know what? I don't mind that one bit," With that, Zabini proceeded to grab Sirius's face and attach himself to the other boy's mouth. Sirius tried to pull back, but was unsuccessful.  
  
He kept pulling backwards, but was stopped when he felt Zabini push him into the wall.  
  
"Sirius?" Zabini pulled back and looked at Remus.  
  
"Hello Lupin," Remus's eyes filled with tears. The wolf inside him was trying to attack Zabini, but Remus was holding back so as not to hurt Sirius too.  
  
"Sirius how could you?!" Remus accused, "I told you I loved you and this is what you give me?" He ran away crying.  
  
"You bastard!" Sirius screamed before punching the black haired boy in the face. He then took off after his boyfriend. "Remus wait!"  
  
Zabini walked back into the library, nursing his broken nose.  
  
Remus reached the Gryffindor common room and sank to the floor. He knew it was all a plan, but it still hurt when he saw Sirius kissing another guy. Even if his boyfriend wasn't kissing the guy back.  
  
He choked back a sob and opened his mouth the say the password. The portrait opened before he could though, and he saw a girl with red hair standing in front of him.  
  
"Remus?" she questioned. She saw his face and pulled him into the common room.  
  
"Sit down," she commanded. "What happened?"  
  
Remus started sobbing loudly, and he threw his arms around Lily's neck. "It was Sirius, I saw him kissing Zabini!"  
  
Lily's eyes filled with rage. "I swear, I will get him for this."  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, please just leave him. I still love him." Lily nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ok then, let's go take a walk by the lake. It will make you feel better," She got up to leave, but Remus's eyes widened when he heard the word lake and he quickly stopped her.  
  
"No!" She turned around surprised at his outburst. "I mean, would it be okay if we just stayed inside for a while and talked? I really could use some advice."  
  
She smiled, "Of course Rem. Anything you want. But I say we at least go down to the kitchen and get some chocolate. Would that make you feel better?"  
  
Remus nodded enthusiastically and the pair made their way down to the kitchen.  
  
Sirius sadly walked outside until he reached the lake. He sat down by a tree and saw his best friend running around the lake, bending over and doing something, then running around to the other side of the lake, looking at what he did, then running back.  
  
Confused, he jogged over to see what was up.  
  
"Hey James, what's going on?" Sirius asked as James ran past him. Sirius joined James in running. They reached one side of the lake and Sirius saw white roses everywhere. (a/n: white roses are my favorite flowers!)  
  
He went to pick one for Remus and got his hand smacked away.  
  
"No, all for Lily." Sirius scowled.  
  
"Come on James, don't be greedy." James then stood up and ran to the other side of the lake with Sirius at his side.  
  
He surveyed his work and looked at Sirius for approval. The other boy was looking at the roses in confusion. "I don't get it."  
  
James pushed Sirius to where he was standing. "Read them."  
  
"Marry me." He read. "Aw, that's real sweet James, but I was attached you know, and I'm still in love with my ex."  
  
Sirius sat on the grass, picking out pieces and throwing them on the ground. "What do you mean ex?" James asked as he sat by his best friend.  
  
"Well, Remus was going into the library to look for a distraction for you," James nodded and Sirius continued. "That Zabini kid in Slytherin came out of the library not five minutes after Remus went in and attacked me."  
  
James furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sirius bowed his head, "He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, but Remus must have thought I did, because he started crying and ran off. He won't talk to me or anything." Tears started in Sirius's eyes. "I don't know what to do James, I really don't. I love him so much."  
  
James put his hand on Sirius's back, shaking his head as his friend's ignorance.  
  
The two boys had to get up however, because there was an angry redhead charging toward them.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lily was quickly walking toward the friends, with a sad Remus in tow.  
  
Sirius quickly put up his guard, but tears kept falling from his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me." He got down on his knees in front of Remus. "Remmie, I swear I wasn't kissing him."  
  
"But I saw you!" Remus cried.  
  
"Yes, you saw him kissing me. I wasn't kissing him back!" Sirius said defensively.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Remus accused. James had somehow slipped over to Lily and pulled her away from the fighting couple.  
  
"Lil, don't get involved, it will only make the situation worse." He told his girlfriend.  
  
"James, look at Remus, he is going to fall apart at any second-"  
  
"And Padfoot will make him better." James wrapped his arms around Lily and squeezed her as they watched the fight. "Don't worry."  
  
"Remus, I love you with all my heart and I would never do something like that to you! Please believe me." Remus looked like he was considering it. The wolf believed Sirius, but he had to put the act on for a bit longer.  
  
He watched James drag Lily away toward the roses, and was about to say he forgave Sirius when the man got down on one knee and pulled a box of out his pocket. Remus was so shocked he couldn't say anything.  
  
"Remus Lupin. I have loved you since the first day I met you. I don't care if you are a werewolf. I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Remus was still frozen and Sirius was nervously looking at him in anticipation. The couple that was trying to sneak away had heard the proposition and came back to watch.  
  
"I...I..." finding himself incapable of speech, Remus launched himself at Sirius and kissed him hard.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Padfoot asked. Remus nodded with tears of happiness in his eyes. Sirius slipped the ring on his fiancé's finger and kissed him.  
  
James finally stole Lily away from the scene and brought her over to the spot James and Sirius had occupied before.  
  
"Look," He commanded. She looked at the other side of the lake, but all she saw was a big blotch of white.  
  
"It's too dark James, I don't see anything. Anyways, it's getting late, I have to get to bed," James sat down. "You gonna stay here for a while?" James looked at her and nodded. She kissed him and then walked back to the castle. James put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
Sirius and Remus came to sit next to him. Remus looked across the lake and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's beautiful James. Don't worry, she will see it tomorrow," Remus assured him. He leaned back against his soon-to be husband. "We had better go inside," he suggested. The other two nodded and they all trudged inside.  
  
Author's note: yes! I'm finally done with this chapter. I had the hardest time making up a good distraction. For all the het fans I hope you didn't mind the amount of slash in here. It tied in though.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. the last attempt

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters.

Author's Note: last chapter guys! let's see if James can propose to Lily!

Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys have been so great!

**Marry Me, Damn It! 4**

James walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower, deeply in thought. He had thought of everything to make his proposition as romantic as possible except for...  
  
'Yes, that's it!' James thought with a smile. 'I don't know how I didn't see it before. It's so blatantly obvious!'  
  
James skipped more than walked to the common room, a big smile plastered on his face. He said the password and jumped into the room. His was immediately bombarded by his two best friends who were apologizing.  
  
"James! I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean to screw everything up!" Sirius said from his knees.  
  
"This is all my fault James, the distraction was too real. Please forgive me," Remus asked.  
  
"You don't hate us do you?" Sirius asked, putting his best puppy dog face on. James laughed and put an arm around each of his friends' shoulders.  
  
"Moony, it wasn't your fault. Padfoot, I could never hate you. Don't worry guys, I got it all planned out," James released the two boys by the door to his room. They eagerly waited for details. "What, you think I'm going to reveal my master plan now? It's too late and I'm tired. You will see it tomorrow, I promise."  
  
The newly engaged couple joined hands and sulked away. James laughed at their childish behavior and went to join his own significant other. He saw her splayed out on the bed, asleep.  
  
James undressed and crawled into bed. Before he shut the light, he kissed Lily on the cheek and snuggled up to her.  
  
The next morning James woke up alone. Beside him, there was a note from Lily. It read:  
  
_Dear James,  
I don't understand how it could happen, but you are even more stubborn when you are sleeping! I tried waking you up numerous times, to no avail. You kept saying "five more minutes." I waited those five more minutes but you never woke up. Anyway, I really did not want to leave you to wake up alone, but breakfast was almost over.  
If I'm correct, it should be around noon now, and lunch is being served. See you there!  
Love always and forever,  
Lily_  
  
James read the note over again and laughed. Sure enough, it was noon and lunch was being served. James thought about lying in bed for a little bit longer, and then remembered what he was supposed to do today.  
  
He showered and got dressed, then reached in his special hiding spot and grabbed the ring. Fixing his shirt collar, he walked out of his room only to meet his best friend and fellow marauder Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius's hair was a mess and he looked like he was still half asleep.  
  
"Good afternoon my dear Padfoot," James said. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall and join our fellow gentlemen and ladies?"  
  
Sirius looked at James as they walked. "You are so weird sometimes." James smiled.  
  
"So, you look um...refreshed," James laughed. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Yea, well you would be too if you woke up alone." James raised his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, I did. Well, I woke up with a note from Lily."  
  
He handed it to Sirius who read it. "She's really creepy sometimes." He handed it back. "You wanna see what Remus left me?"  
  
James looked at him suspiciously. "Do I?" Sirius pulled a red piece of tattered paper out of his pocket. "Is that a..."  
  
"Howler? Yep. Only Remus modified it so that it would scream every five minutes until I woke up," Sirius explained. "Kind of like an alarm."  
  
James laughed and the boys walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence. They arrived to see their fiancé and girlfriend talking together in hushed tones. Sirius and James looked at each other slyly before running up behind Remus and Lily and tickling them.  
  
James looked over and saw that somehow, Sirius's plan had backfired and he was the one getting tickled. He turned back to Lily, and went to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned her head so he missed.  
  
"Lil?" he asked. She still ignored him. "I'm sorry Lil."  
  
James attempted to spin her around to face him, but she held herself where she was and turned to Remus who had let Sirius go.  
  
"So anyway Remus," She went on. James looked questioningly at Sirius, who shrugged his shoulders and shoved food in his mouth. James started pushing his food around on his plate, trying to think up a way of getting Lily to talk to him.  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius in the middle of a sentence and smacked the boy's hand away from his mouth, where he was trying to shove more food in his already full mouth. He then turned to Lily, who was admiring the ring Sirius gave him.  
  
"Lily. Will you-"  
  
"Aw, Remus it's so pretty. You are so lucky!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Lily! Will you mar-"  
  
"Yea, I know," Remus told Lily, while gazing adoringly at Sirius.  
  
"Lily!" James screamed.  
  
"What James?!" she asked meanly.  
  
"Will you...? Um, will you? Well, I mean I really..." Lily sighed.  
  
"Will you just spit it out?" She asked.  
  
"No, now I don't think I'm gonna say it."  
  
"Then don't!" Lily yelled before storming out of the hall in tears. James looked at his best friends.  
  
"Did I say something?"  
  
"I don't think so," Sirius shrugged.  
  
Remus looked at him in annoyance before saying, "No, you didn't. You were just an inconsiderate jerk. Now go apologize."  
  
James walked out of the Great Hall contemplating what he did. After going over the conversation in his head a few times, he couldn't see it. (a/n: boys are sooo dense!)  
  
He walked over to his room and noticed the door was open. He looked inside and didn't see Lily. Her dresser was open though.  
  
That's when he noticed the clothes. A trail of Lily's clothes were leading to the girls' dormitories. He followed them up to a closed door.  
  
James walked up the stairs and put his ear to the door. He could hear Lily sobbing inside. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Lily? I'm sorry baby, please just-"  
  
"Go away! You are an ass Potter."  
  
"Lily, I didn't do anything! Can you at least tell me what I did?"  
  
"Are you that nieve?"  
  
"Marry me, damn it!"  
  
Lily stopped screaming and ran over to the door. "What?"  
  
James got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and looked up at Lily, taking her hand in the process.  
  
"Marry me damn you!" Lily shrieked with joy and threw her arms around James.  
  
"Yes I will you inconsiderate bastard!" James smiled and pulled Lily to her knees for a kiss.  
  
A/N: I'm done with this part! There will be a sequel, Before the Wedding, consisting of the the bachelor and bachelorette parties and more if I get enough reviews!

Now for those of you who are wondering how James was able to go up the steps...lets say that after the marauders graduated Dumbledore had the spell put on to not allow boys into the girls' dorms. For all of you who are really confused now, I am terribly sorry and just ignore these ramblings.

Love, Green Eyed Dragon

Please Review!


End file.
